Halo: Crars V06
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: During the Extinction Era, the UNSC Spring of Rain crashed on to an uncharted planet to human knowledge, Crars V06. A planet full of humanoid beings, a.k.a. Demi-Humans. Just before the UNSC ship explodes, the Demi-Humans take the survivor out of the ship and takes him to a hospital. What'll happen when he wakes up in the hospital and sees the Demi-Humans surrounding him?
1. Crars V06

On March 30, 2584, the day where humanity almost goes extinct, the UNSC Spring of Rain was in the Sol System after witnessing the defeat of the UNSC in seconds. The Covenant Fleet that took out every UNSC ship in the Sol System saw the UNSC Spring of Rain and the CO of the ship, Admiral John Link said, "Holy shit. They took out the entire UNSC Fleet protecting the Sol System. Eclipse, get us the hell out of here."

Eclipse said, "They'll follow us."

John said, "Just do as I say. Get us out of here, Eclipse?"

Eclipse sighed and then a portal appeared and they flew through it and the Phantoms entered the ships docking bay and then Eclipse said, "They have breached our ship. 5 Phantoms have just landed inside of our docking bay."

Explosions started to occur and everyone heard that and John said, "Get your weapons ready and kill them all."

Everyone started cheering and then John said, "Get me in touch with any UNSC ship."

Eclipse said, "Yessir."

She used the UNSC broadcast signals and said, "Try it out."

John said, "Any station, this is the UNSC Spring of Rain. Does anyone hear me?"

Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer of the UNSC Spring of Flames said, "You alive. That's good."

An explosion occurred closer and then Thomas asked, "What's going on over there?"

John answered, "The Covenant have infiltrated the ship. Just wondering if anyone else is out there. Because I just witnessed them take out the entire UNSC Fleet protecting the Sol System."

Everyone on the ship heard that and then Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a.k.a. Master Chief asked, "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

John answered, "Yes I am."

Master Chief said, "The situation is worse than we thought."

Thomas said, "The situation is always bad."

A needle flew right passed John's left side of his face and John yelled, "Protect the ship."

Captain Danna Lotte said, "Shit, these things are uglier than the first Covenant Empire."

Thomas heard that and then John smiled and said, "Kill them all now."

Danna said, "OK."

Thomas said, "So, how bad is the situation?"

Explosions occurred and then Eclipse said, "Sir, our engines were just destroyed."

John said, "Oh, it's pretty bad. Everyone, it's a do or die mission here. We run to the Pelicans and escape, or we fight and die. The choice is up to you."

Bullets started flying toward the Covenant and then the Covenant Fleet continued to shoot at the ship and then Thomas said, "Admiral, where are you?"

Eclipse said, "Sir, our slip drive was just destroyed with the last explosion."

John heard that and then they appeared in an unknown solar system and then the Covenant Fleet followed them and John asked, "Where are we Eclipse?"

Eclipse answered, "Unknown to human database. We are in the middle of nowhere."

Danna asked, "Are you sure?"

Commander Tatsuya Shinonome asked, "Isn't the slip drive that we installed into our ship only capable of slip spacing to places known to humanity?"

John answered, "Yes. But because of the damage sustained to the slip drive, it must of read the wrong codes and took us to this unknown solar system."

The Covenant looked at John and then shot him in the back and the needles exploded and John screamed and everyone started shooting at them and John grinned and put his hands on to the terminal and said, "Talk to you later."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "What are you planning to do?"

John smiled and answered, "Dying with the ship."

John turned around and hopped up and sat on the terminal and started shooting at them and they started to collapse and Thomas looked at him and then John said, "Eclipse, cut the line."

Thomas yelled, "Don't you dare."

The entire ship appeared and then the Covenant Fleets appeared ramming into them and chopped the ship in half and then half of the ship went toward one planet and the other started to drift out in space and John held his breath and then looked at them and then the Covenant shot at both parts of the ship and then the AI of the UNSC Spring of Flames, Nami said, "Sir, the signal from the UNSC Spring of Rain just vanished."

Everyone heard that and Thomas sighed and asked, "His last known location?"

Nami answered, "Unknown. Like the AI said, it's unknown territory."

Thomas grinned and said, "Alright, begin the transmissions. We're out to help humanity regain hope."

Nami said, "Yessir."

While Nami was sending out the first transmission, the half of the UNSC Spring of Rain that was headed toward the planet landed and make a loud clash for everyone to hear. Everyone heard that and then John was laying on his stomach with his long pink hair covering his head. The Demi-Humans started to appeared and then ran inside of the destroyed ship and saw all of the human soldiers laying on the ground and checked if any of them were alive. But no one was alive and then a one of them smelt blood and ran over to it and saw that there was one breathing still and said, "Guys, I found a survivor."

Everyone heard that and then the one waiting for them yelled, "There's a fire on the ship. We need to move fast."

Everyone heard that and then lifted John up and carried him away. As soon as they got a yard away, the ship exploded one last time and then the Covenant started laughing and said, "Sir, target eliminated."

The leader of the New Covenant Empire said, "Good job, Commander Rhi 'Fonzo. Come on back. You'll get your reward soon."

Rhi 'Fonzo said, "Thank you, sir. We're on our way back."

They looked at John and said, "The New Covenant Empire really is doing a number on humanity. No shit, they are already extinct. We know that already. Then why the hell did you say that they were doing a number on humanity? Freedom of speech, bitch."

The others started laughing and then took him to the hospital. A week later, on April 6, 2584, John opened his eyes and saw that he was laying down on his stomach and then asked himself, "Where am I?"

The doctor saw that he opened his eyes finally and said, "Oh, you are finally awake, human."

John heard that and asked, "Who said that?"

The doctor appeared on the other side of him and then grabbed his head and turned it carefully and then placed it back down on the pillow and John saw a girl with bunny ears and said, "I'm dead, right?"

The doctor answered, "Nope, you are alive."

John said, "Seriously. I thought that the humanoid beings didn't exist."

The doctor heard that and then the Royal Family appeared and said, "Oh, we exist. We've been in this unchartered solar system along with many other systems. Just like the Ecumene. They are in hiding as well."

John heard that and said, "I see."

He moved his head slowly back toward them and saw cat ears and said, "Cat ears."

The doctor said, "Your majesty."

The King asked, "How do you feel right now, human?"

John answered, "Like shit. And I have a name. Admiral John Link. Now, where am I?"

The Queen heard that and asked, "Are all humans so demanding? No wonder why we disappeared."

John smiled and said, "I apologise ma'am. It's a bad habit of mine when I'm pissed off."

The Princess asked, "Why are you pissed off?"

John answered, "My ship was destroyed and my crew was obliterated."

The doctor said, "You really do have a good memory."

John said, "I hate having a good memory. I may be the youngest soldier in the UNSC to get the rank Admiral, but I'm still one hell of a soldier. Capable of leading my own ship. And crew."

The King asked, "How long will he be like this?"

The doctor answered, "Unknown. He can barely move his head right now."

The Princess said, "You are a strong human."

John said, "Please call me John. Or Link. Either or will suffice."

They said, "Nah, human is good enough. We don't know if we could trust you yet, human. And when we could trust you, we'll call you by your name. Dr. Keniston, call us when he's able to move."

John asked, "Why won't you tell me where I am?"

Dr. Eliza Keniston, a Bunny answered, "Because the Royal Family said so."

The King said, "Welcome to Crars V06."

John heard that and said, "Sounds like you are saying 'cars', but there is an extra 'r' in there in between the 'c' and the 'a'."

They smiled and said, "You are smart, human. Well, see you again."

John said, "OK. I'll be laying here for awhile."

They said, "Yes you will."

John closed his eyes and then the Royal Family smiled and left and then appeared in their castle 5 minutes later. The King said, "He survived that crash and having 30 needles explode in his back. He's not a normal human."

The Queen said, "No, I heard of Admiral John Link. He's a 19 year old soldier that was given the rank of Admiral because of his amazing skills in battle. He successfully ended the era of the Insurrectionists. Saved 500,000 soldiers from death. And annihilated whoever got in his way."

The Princess said, "He's like a hero."

The Queen said, "But after the war, his parents disowned him and then John had nowhere to go. So the UNSC decided to give him his own crew and ship so he wouldn't be depressed anymore. 5 days later, they committed suicide writing a suicide note saying that they were sorry. John has had anger issues ever since their death."

The King said, "That explains his rudeness then."

The Queen said, "Exactly."

The Princess said, "But he's a good guy, right? He won't attack us, right?"

The King answered, "He won't attack anyone. If he does, he'll be shot on the spot."

The Princess asked, "Is being shot necessary?"

The Queen answered, "Yes. I'm afraid that it is."

The Princess said, "What if it was an accident?"

They heard that and then said, "The camera's would save him then. It's been like that for years. And we can't break the tradition."

The Princess said, "Understood."

The King said, "We'll be expecting a lot from him. Let's see what'll happen when he's capable of moving."

They said, "OK. Let's wait."


	2. 3 Days Later

While they were waiting for him to move again, the King called another King and and said, "Hello again Ryuuya."

The King of Whomia Y3U5, Ryuuya Sendo, a Vampire said, "Hm, if it isn't Wyatt King. What do you want from me today?"

The King of Crars V06, Wyatt King, a Cat answered, "We found an interesting thing yesterday."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I'm listening."

Wyatt answered, "A human has appeared on our world."

Ryuuya laughed and said, "I doubt that a human would be there in Crars V06."

Wyatt asked, "Why would I lie to you?"

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Wait, you're serious."

Wyatt said, "Of course I'm serious. He's in the hospital right now because the Covenant shot his ship out of our space."

Ryuuya smiled and said, "You plan on making him your slave after what the humans have one to us?"

Wyatt answered, "Yes. It's going to be fun."

Ryuuya laughed and said, "Man, I love being a Demi-Human."

Wyatt smiled and said, "I bet that you do."

Ryuuya said, "Thank you for letting me know. Now I want to meet him."

Wyatt heard that and said, "You'll meet him in time. Talk to you later."

Ryuuya said, "Talk to you later, man."

Wyatt hung up and then the Queen said, "He's not really going to be a slave, correct?"

Wyatt smiled and asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

She looked at him and then Wyatt said, "Not at all. Don't worry, I won't work him too hard, Quelita. I promise you that."

The Queen of Crars V06, Quelita King, a Cat said, "Hm, I'll be expecting you to keep your end of the deal now, Ryuuya."

Ryuuya screeched and then looked at her and Quelita walked away and then said, "Let's go, Qiana."

The 1st Princess of Crars V06, Qiana King, a Cat said, "OK mom. Where are we going exactly?"

Quelita answered, "It's a surprise."

Qiana heard that and then they took off to the surprise place that Quelita was going to take her. Quelita said, "So, what do you think of the human?"

Qiana answered, "I think that he'd protect anyone that he cared about."

Quelita heard that and then asked, "If he became a slave, what do you think will happen to his daily life?"

Qiana answered, "It'll change completely. And probably won't forgive us."

Quelita said, "You really are smart. Well, we're almost there."

Qiana asked, "Where are we going?"

Quelita answered, "It's a surprise, remember."

Qiana said, "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about the human."

Quelita smiled and said, "Well, he seems to be depressed about being the only survivor of his ship."

Qiana heard that and then they entered their destination and appeared outside of the room and Quelita said, "Here we are. Open the door."

Qiana opened it and saw John laying there and John said, "Oh, the beautiful cat people are back."

Eliza smiled and said, "Are you capable of talking to them?"

John said, "It's fine. Leave us please."

Eliza said, "Sure thing."

Eliza exited the room and then John looked at them and asked, "How may I help you?"

Quelita asked, "What do you think of your treatment so far?"

John answered, "Not that bad. The nurse is really nice to me. And you two are my first visitors after yesterday. The nurse doesn't count."

Eliza said, "I'm a doctor."

John heard that and said, "Really?"

Eliza answered, "Yes."

John said, "Damn. Women are nurses in the UNSC. And men are doctors."

Quelita heard that and said, "So, each race has differences, human. We're here to warn you about what'll happen to you as soon as you get out of here."

John looked at her and said, "I'm going to become a slave."

Qiana asked, "How'd you know that?"

John answered, "There is never any good news when a King talks to another King. By looking at you and the way you are speaking, I knew that it was pretty bad. What the hell am I going to be doing exactly?"

Quelita screeched and answered, "You'll be needing to lift a total of a ton and travel around the world."

John heard that and said, "I can't do that."

Qiana asked, "What do you mean by that?"

John answered, "Humans can't lift that much weight unless you are a superhuman being like you guys."

Quelita laughed and said, "He'll be pushing you to the limits, boy."

John said, "I'm going to die on this planet."

Quelita said, "Nah, you won't. I won't let that happen."

John said, "I hope so. I don't plan on dying."

Qiana asked, "What is the surprise?"

Quelita smiled and then John said, "Bring it in here, doc."

Eliza heard that and said, "Sure thing."

Qiana heard that and said, "Bring what in here?"

Quelita said, "It's a surprise from the both of us. I got it because he was injured."

Qiana heard that and then Eliza brought the cart in and then rolled it over to John and then said, "Here it is."

John smiled and then said, "Thank you. Your highness, please put your hand above the cart."

Qiana asked, "Why?"

John answered, "Your surprise."

Qiana heard that and Eliza closed his door and then locked it and Qiana saw that and Quelita said, "It's going as planned sweetie. Now put your hand over the cart."

John said, "Don't touch it. Just hover your hand over it."

Qiana heard that and then asked, "What if it doesn't work?"

Quelita laughed and said, "Don't worry, John is a technician. If it doesn't work, he could fix it. Plus, he's the one that created this thing."

Qiana asked, "How? He can't move."

John sat up and said, "The doctor and her majesty knew that your father would make me a slave and made up a lie just for me to live a little longer."

Qiana heard that and then put her hand over the cart and nothing happened and then John looked at it and said, "Move you hand up about 60 cm."

Qiana did and then said, "Like this."

John put his hand on top of hers and she started to blush and Quelita smiled and put her hand on top of hers and then John said, "Here we go."

Quelita said, "Your surprise is."

A cake appeared with the words 'Happy 21st Birthday Qiana King' on it and they moved hands back slowly and she saw the cake and Qiana started crying and then Eliza opened the door and said, "He's coming."

John laid back down and then Wyatt appeared and asked, "What's going on in here? I thought that we were going to celebrate Qiana's birthday."

John smiled and said, "Your majesty, come on over."

Wyatt heard that and Eliza looked at John and Wyatt walked over and saw the cake and said, "I don't believe it. That cake is nothing that I've seen before. What is it?"

John answered, "It's a party cake. Her majesty came later yesterday night and told me that she wanted to surprise her highness with something special. So I created the idea of a special cake that would benefit a Princess."

Wyatt asked, "Why would you go that far?"

Quelita answered, "I wanted to see what he knew and would do for a birthday party."

Eliza heard that and then Wyatt said, "Human, thank you very much. And don't worry about the slave situation that they mentioned to you. When you are here, you can pretend to be your usual self. But because I accidentally called you a slave to a friend of mine, I'm going to have to train you to lift 2,000 lbs."

John heard that and Quelita said, "He'll kill you."

John said, "Doc. Kill me."

Qiana said, "Do not kill him, doc. Thank you for this surprise, John."

John smiled and said, "No problem."

2 days later, Wyatt entered the room and said, "Hey, human. How are you feeling?"

John answered, "Good, you?"

Wyatt answered, "I'm just waiting for you to get better so I could begin training you."

Eliza walked in and said, "Please try to get up, John."

John turned himself over slowly and then Wyatt saw that and then said, "He won't be ready for a while, will he?"

John smiled and Eliza answered, "He's ready. He's just exaggerating right now. His body is 100% ready for training."

John said, "You are supposed to be on my side, doc. Come on now."

Eliza smiled and said, "Get up."

John sat up and then said, "OK. I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?"

Wyatt answered, "Yes. And I'm truly sorry about this."

John sighed and said, "Doc, have the doctors ready to operate on me 24/7. I might be here a lot."

Eliza laughed and said, "Understood."

Wyatt said, "Let's go."

They walked out of the hospital and then John looked at the cart and said, "A 500 lb. 5-inch titanium plating cart. With how many people in it?"

Wyatt answered, "Just me and my wife. Making that a total of 853 lbs."

John screeched and said, "Oh god."


	3. Training Part 1

John looked at Wyatt and then Wyatt said, "Don't just stand there, get your body in front of the carriage."

John said, "You are insane."

Wyatt said, "No I'm not. Now get to work."

John looked at the hospital and then Quelita said, "Told you that he was going to make you his bitch."

John said, "Please stop saying that."

Wyatt sighed and then a guard appeared and was about to poke him with a sword and then John started walking forward and the guard smiled and said, "Smart thinking."

John said, "Shut up."

John appeared in front of the carriage and then said, "This is going to be insane. How far of a walk is this?"

Quelita answered, "17 km."

John heard that and looked at them and said, "You people are insane."

Wyatt said, "Start walking, Human."

John said, "It's John Link."

Wyatt said, "You really think that I care."

John said, "You might want to start caring."

Quelita heard that and then a guard appeared and went to whip him, but John caught the whip and wrapped it around his wrist and the guard tried pulling it back and John said, "Do not touch me."

The guard looked at him and then another one appeared and John sighed and caught the whip as well and then said, "You know, we Humans have always fought for survival. And I'm also talking about today. The Human race just went extinct."

John pulled them toward him and they flew toward each other and hit each other's head. Then John kicked them back a little and then Wyatt saw that and the guards started to appear and then John smiled and said, "I am no one's bitch. I do things if I want to do them. So you don't order me around, King of Hell."

Wyatt laughed and said, "This isn't hell, Human. This is Crars V06."

John grabbed the metal bars in front of him and then the guards saw that and then John asked, "Are you ladies in a hurry?"

Quelita answered, "Nope."

Wyatt asked, "Why do you ask?"

John answered, "This is going to take me a very long time to get to this destination that is 17 km away."

Quelita said, "Take your time. This is practice for when we take you to other worlds with our species."

John said, "Yeah, I know that."

Quelita said, "And it is all Wyatt's fault that you have to do this."

Wyatt said, "Look, I'll apologise later."

John said, "Later, I'll be dead by then. Shit."

Wyatt laughed and Quelita said, "Not funny, Wyatt."

Wyatt said, "I'm sorry. Just act like a slave when we're on other planets, alright?"

John heard that and said, "Only on other planets."

Wyatt answered, "Yes. A month from now, or so. We'll be heading over to Whomia Y3U5. When we get back, you can act like a normal citizen. But you'll need to stay in shape."

John said, "Of course I do. Always gotta put me to work. Shit."

Wyatt said, "To the castle."

John nodded and then started to try to lift it up and then said, "Come on."

Quelita looked at him and then said, "I think that he needs to work out more."

Wyatt said, "I agree. Frederic Wyatt, come over here boy. I need you to strengthen John, here."

Frederic Wyatt, a Dog appeared and looked at him and said, "Hm, a Human. With pleasure."

John heard that and looked at him and Frederic had a smile on his face and John said, "I have a feeling that I'm about to die."

Wyatt said, "Don't have that feeling, John. Frederic is a good man. I guarantee it."

Quelita said, "Not to discourage you, but you'll die."

John said, "I thought so. Let's go."

Frederic kept his smirk on his face and then John let go of the bar and then Wyatt said, "Kane Bane, come on over. Take us back to the mansion."

Kane Bane, a Rhino heard that and said, "With pleasure, sir."

He lifted the carriage up with ease and John saw that and then his jaw dropped and Frederic said, "Don't think about that, Johnny boy. I always find a way to watch them and it shocks me just as much as you. How much do you weigh?"

John answered, "276 lbs. Why do you ask?"

Frederic heard that and said, "Seriously?"

John answered, "Yes."

Frederic said, "My god. You weigh more than me and my sister combined."

John said, "Well, it's all muscle. No fat in all that you see here."

Frederic said, "Well, you are about to get even stronger."

John said, "Yeah, I know."

Frederic said, "Well, I'm going to say sorry before we even begin. My training is really difficult."

John said, "I'm used to it. Let's get it over with already."

Frederic said, "I agree."

They appeared in front of Ion Gym and said, "Come on in. This is my gym. Well, wear whatever you think is necessary to train."

John said, "I'll need a pair of shorts. That is all that I'll need."

Frederic said, "Alright."

He walked over to his desk and then pulled out a pair of shorts and said, "These'll do, right."

John answered, "Yes."

John grabbed them and then walked behind the desk and started changing and then Frederic waited and then a Snake walked in and said, "Good morning, Frederic."

Frederic said, "Same to you, Rebecca."

Rebecca Samson, a Snake walked over to one of the stations and then John stood up and Frederic asked, "Are you ready for this harsh training exercise that I'm about to give you?"

John asked, "When is anyone ready for this shit?"

He laughed and said, "You're right. You're right."

Rebecca looked at John and then asked, "What is your max dumbbell?"

John answered, "150 lbs."

Rebecca heard that and said, "Well, we're going to need to get that higher if you want to please the other Royal Families of the universe, John."

John sighed and said, "Shit."

Frederic said, "Well, that's why I'm here."

John said, "Yep."

Rebecca looked at John and then Frederic said, "First step of business, bench presses. Your max for that better not be 150 lbs."

John said, "It's 500 lbs exactly."

Frederic said, "I see. You'll need more than 1000 lbs to please them. So we got a lot of work to do."

John sighed and said, "I was hoping that you weren't going to say that."

Rebecca started chuckling and then John heard that and then Frederic said, "OK. Walk over to the bench. I'll put 525 lbs on her. Good luck. And if you can't lift it, I'll be here to help you out."

John looked at him and then said, "Seriously, am I going to die?"

Rebecca answered, "Yes."

Frederic answered, "Not at all. I got your back because the King doesn't want you dead. So you will not die."

Rebecca said, "Don't listen to him. He can't even lift 200 lbs."

John looked at him and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Frederic said, "Stop talking Rebecca. You are the one that can't lift 200 lbs."

She screeched and then said, "Oh, you're right."

Frederic said, "I have your back. Just begin whenever you are ready."

John laid back and Frederic put 525 lbs on the barbell and then said, "It's on."

John asked, "How many sets before I do begin?"

Frederic answered, "5 sets of 15."

John said, "I see. There are breaks, right?"

Frederic answered, "A minute break. Then you need to get back on the bench and continue."

John sighed and said, "Let's do this then."

Rebecca looked at him and then John put his hands on the handles and then lifted it up slowly and then grinned and then brought it down slowly and then brought it back up and Frederic said, "1."

John grunted and then brought it down again and then brought it up again and breathed a little and Frederic said, "2."

Rebecca looked saw him shaking and then John brought it down again and then brought it up and said, "3."

Frederic smiled and then John brought it down slowly and then Frederic asked, "Do you feel the burn?"

John said, "Shut up."

Frederic laughed and then brought it up again and Frederic said, "4."

John said, "Goddammit. It's only 4."

He brought it down and then up and kept going at the same pace. As soon as he finished the first set, John put the barbell back on the stage and then stood up and said, "I'm going to walk around for awhile. I'm going to need it."

Frederic said, "Go ahead. You'll need it."


End file.
